Talk:Coalition LR+LCP
I am not really in favour of same sex marriage, people. As a devout Christian I believe in the sanctity of marriage and believe marriage should be a union between two people of a different sex in order to procreate. Check the viewpoints with the LCP's viewpoints before adding them! Dr. Magnus 17:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Why is same sex marriage wrong? I always believed that in communist views everybody was equal. Don't you think the same way? Or do you disavow your background? Jon Johnson 20:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::yay exactly if being gay is a race isn't that racism???It is.Couplaohla 20:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Do we understand each other? I am for same sex marriage!! Jon Johnson 20:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Pierlot McCrooke 20:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Are such commitments (=same sex marriage) already allowed in Lovia? Otherwise we must legalize it at once! Jon Johnson 21:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :@Pierius: I'm really disappointed in you. I know a lot of religious people (catholics and muslims) that are very progressive on these matters. Do they betray their believe? Sure not! How can understanding anger any god? For sure, such a god would not be worth worshipping! 08:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I look at it this way if there a race like Coup said then there just like blacks, whites, asians and if you deny any of there rights then it's rasicm and if you want to look at it in a vlack and white way most marrigaes end in a divorce any way so yay...Crystalbeastdeck09 15:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I have nothing against the gays, and I never said that. I just believe the traditional marriage, as we have known for centuries, is supposed to be between a man and a woman. It is what all Holy Books tell us: if we disobey the Holy Books the Gods will be displeased and their vengenge shall rain down upon us. Let gays be gay, let them live together and have children, I do not mind, they have the right to do so, I guess. But marriage? No, that is still a bridge to far in my opinion. No offense meant. Dr. Magnus 21:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Party jungle Parties all over the place. And I'm not talking about the mojito and almost naked women kind of parties. Perhaps you, Donia, and your associates should consider to clear out some things. Which parties still exist, which have merged etc. 12:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I heard Villanova has left the LCP for the Progressive Democrats. In which case I no longer want the LCP to be part of this coalition, and would want it to be dissolved. Dr. Magnus 21:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) LCP On behalf of the LCP, I hereby declare we (I) no longer want to be a part of this ungodly union between our Great Party and those... treacherous people. Mr. Villanova has lost my trust and I do not want anything to do with this. Dr. Magnus 16:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wasn't Scanderson member of the LCP? Maybe you should become an independent :P --Bucurestean 17:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on! An independent? I don't think so... The Red Baron is born red and will die red! Dr. Magnus 17:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC)